Pergolas are popular structures and may be found on the lawns of many homes. They may be used to provide full or partial shade or rain protection, allowing for more enjoyable outdoor dining or recreation.
A drawback of current pergolas is that they are typically made from wood materials. Consequently, the wood must be treated or coated to prevent deterioration due to exposure to the elements. The treatment or coating used to protect the wood material must itself be renewed periodically due to the wear-and-tear of being exposed to the elements. As a result, pergolas made from wood materials are relatively expensive and require regular maintenance.
Another drawback of current pergolas is that they are typically custom-built at the point of installation, using raw materials. Consequently, the construction of a pergola is beyond the capability of the typical homeowner, who must hire skilled labor for the task. This places a pergola beyond the means of many homeowners.